Inhibitions
by Hogwarts Dropout
Summary: Harry's past is well known...or so everyone thought. All the sudden, Harry's Grandfather is back to claim him, and awaken his royal vampire blood. As the new Vampire Prince, Harry finds he has a postion of power, and one Severus Snape completely at his me
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I've wanted to write a story where Harry was a vampire for a long time, so I finally sat down and started it now that I have Christmas break ahead of me. It starts rather oddly, but it gets to Harry pretty soon. This story will be slash, Harry/Severus (the best couple in the world! Yay!) Enjoy everyone!

__
    
    
    **Inhibition
    **_
    Nature's first green is gold,
    Her hardest hue to hold.
    Her early leaf's a flower;
    But only so an hour.
    Then leaf subsides to leaf
    So Eden sank to grief,
    So dawn goes down to day
    Nothing gold can stay_

__

"All of life is a transformation, a grand alchemy that extends beyond human understanding. Each time knowledge is gained, a transformation occurs in the mind. Thus, we are all alchemists transforming our own minds into gold. 

When we understand that everything surrounding us is connected to us, either through touch, light, or energy, we are practicing yet another kind of magic. We are weavers of a great loom that connects us to one another, objects, and ideas. And, as we are all connected, we have no reason to fear our other parts. In fact, we may control them. 

Cycles in life are mere transitions. Death is the mother of birth. Birth is the mother of growth. Growth is the mother of death. There are no boundaries, so there is no need to halt for them. Every reality is a continuous loop; we are merely able to choose which way we spin. 

The voice of nature speaks in a different language to each of its children. It understands everything in its grasp. It knows the magic of the wizards, the weavers, and even the vampires. All creatures constantly feed it, and in return it gives them life again. 

All of this operates on the single concept of balance. Nature is not immune to this. For the ultimate understanding and good, there is the ultimate chaos and evil. It, too, understands all the magic that makes it up, but it has no regard for balance and harmony. It wishes to sway and tempt the loops of balance into discord. It draws creatures into its maw like a ravenous beast from the depths of hell. It is a man thirsting for water but never satisfied in his drink." 

All this played like a broken record in Harry's mind. It calmed his racing heart and screaming lungs. It gently took him out of his mind and cradled him above it, safe from the shock ripping through his fragile brain tissue like live wire. He could clearly see his prey. It was twitching and convulsing as his own hands squeezed its throat like overripe fruit. He attacked it in a frenzy, lashing its loins with inch long black claws that punctured the toes of his shoes. His face greedily sapped at the dark blood spurting from his messy slashing. It held a twisted semblance to a toddler getting more food on himself than in his mouth. Harry wanted to cry, but his out-of-body-state left him with no outlet. 

Sensing his distress, the calming voice soothed his sadness out of him, gently removing it and continuing to cradle him. From then on, Harry merely watched the scene unfold. His body seemed satisfied after two corpses were mauled and drained of blood. His body took a few stuttering steps backwards, as the claws shrank and the foggy red eyes became a verdant green again. 

And then he was gently lowered back into his body. He could feel the dried blood on his skin, and the gaping holes in his shoes and socks. The consumed blood thundered through his veins and pumped his heart. It forced air through his lungs. He felt as though his muscles were taught elastic, ready to spring him forward at any moment. In fact, his entire body was impossibly tense with muscles that simply couldn't be there. 

He was a scrawny seventeen year old, not a muscle builder. 

But there they were. His chest was defined, his stomach chiseled from stone. Each thigh was still long, but now was padded with heavy musculature. His lanky arms had become impressive; practically humming with the energy that ripped through them. 

"You will not always feel this way. It is merely the rush after eating your fill. It will remain with you for an hour or so, and then you will begin to loose your energy and strength. It is a warning you need to feed again." A voice shouted in his ear. He spun wildly, instinctively slashing black claws that seemed to spring out of his hands. The voice laughed at him. 

"No, Harry. I am standing outside, quite far from where you are. It will take you awhile before you can control and adjust your hearing. If I spoke to you in the same room I might pop your ear drums." 

Harry didn't know what to say, so he remained silent. He was in a small storeroom. It was completely black, but his vision adjusted accordingly, scaring him with the display of his new ability. Scraps of what appeared to be two muggles hung from the ceiling and the walls. Harry wanted to vomit. 

__

"Do_ not _throw up_, _Harry!"The voice hissed at him angrily, commanding in every letter. Harry dutifully held his stomach. 

"You will only loose precious blood, and it is inconvenient to find you more at this time." The voice explained in a calmer tone. 

"You may leave the storage room now. Behind you there is a door. Go through it." Harry had to escape the sight of the carnage, so he spun and made to sprint for the door. Before his first foot could fall…he was at the designated door. The voice chuckled again. 

"You will find that a vampire is the ultimate escape artist." 

Harry decided not to accept what the man was implying, and instead opened the door. It was yet another room in the warehouse, but this room was filled with dangerous looking machinery and black shadows. The ceiling was easily fifty feet high. He waited for further instructions. 

"Above you, to your right, there is a window at the top of the wall. Do you see it?" 

Harry did. It was small, no more than a yard long and two feet wide. And it was at the top of the fifty-foot wall. He took a deep breath that seemed to shoot to his very toes, and opened his mouth. 

"I…I see it." He replied, surprised when his voice was clear and strong, slightly lower than its normal register. 

"Yes, of course you do. Jump to it." Harry realized the voice was becoming softer. Whether it was because he had adjusted his hearing or the voice has adjusted his, he didn't know. He only knew one thing. 

"You're fucking crazy." 

The voice remained silent. Harry angrily crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the window. It was where the voice was coming from. Minuets passed, and finally his resolve broke. He hesitantly approached the wall, tentatively pressing his hand to its jagged, brick surface. He shook his head at the absurdity of it, looked one last time at the window, and crouched down. 

He jumped a foot, maybe a little more. 

The voice laughed at him. Angrily, Harry kicked the wall. 

"You do not remember what I said to you while you fed. A vampire's power comes from his ability to release all his inhibitions. You jump a foot because you _think_ you can only jump a foot. Tear down those mental walls and you can jump to the window." Harry absorbed this, looking at the window dubiously. How was he supposed to tear down his mental walls? 

"Think about it, Harry. If you do not put a barrier between yourself and the window, you have nothing to jump over. You need to escape those rotting corpses. There are large rats in that warehouse, rats the size of your arm. They are rousing because of your noise. They will not hesitate to attack you. Escape them, Harry. You are a vampire! A jump like this is mere sport for you. Now jump, and _mean it!_" The voice commanded again. Harry heard a scraping sound suddenly come at his back. His vision clicked into place and there were more rats than he'd ever seen creeping towards him. Their beady eyes glowed red in the darkness, yellow teeth glistening. A shot of fear that did not feel like it was his own made him take a step back, and he instinctively ran towards the wall. Barely conscious of his own actions, he put a foot on the wall and then another. 

Soon he was grasping at the window ledge, flinging it open with the force of his need to escape. He wiggled his torso through it and finally collapsed on the grass outside. He'd never been so grateful in all his life to see stars above him. 

"Hello, my little prince. It has been a long time since I've seen you." The voice said, filled with an emotion Harry had never had directed at him. He stood gracefully, it seemed his new body was incapable of awkwardness, and met the face of the voice. 

His breath caught in his throat. A regal man stood in front of him, every ounce of him screaming importance. His wild gray hair was peppery with black, his eyes a friendly brown. Harry felt like he was looking into a mirror and seeing himself thirty years in the future. 

"You…you look…" 

"Like you?" The man finished with a smile revealing straight white teeth. Harry nodded dumbly. "The resemblance is understandable. I am a Potter as well." Harry felt his jaw drop a bit. 

"But you can't be. My family is all gone. Even…even my aunt and uncle, and my cousin. There's no one left except me." He protested weakly, having trouble denying the obvious proof to the contrary in front of his eyes. 

"I'm your grandfather, Harry. And, after sixteen years, I have come to claim you as my own, and re-awaken your vampire blood. Tonight is a special night for you. It is your awakening, yes, but more importantly, we have both found each other again. Come, it is late and we should get home." His claimed Grandfather said, placing a strong hand on his shoulder. 

And it hit him. Images of his father as an infant, growing and learning. His father was always in the company of a pretty woman with soft black hair and loving eyes. He saw James Potter the day he got his acceptance letter, jumping up and down in happiness and hugging his mother…hugging his father. It was the same man that now had his hand on Harry's shoulder. The memories sped up. There were wonderful Christmas celebrations in a beautiful mansion. He saw the day that his father introduced Lily to his grandparents, felt their pride and love for Lily and James. 

And then the memories darkened. The mansion was being burned! The woman with the black hair and loving eyes, his grandmother, was still inside. He could hear her screams, but he couldn't get to her. He couldn't move at all. There was blackness for a few seconds, and then the scene changed. He was hunting, using powers Harry had never even imagined. Other vampires were bowing to him, asking him to make important decisions. It continued in a whirl of memory and emotion, until it came to a screeching halt. 

He was looking through a window in a familiar little house. His mother was inside, holding himself as a little baby. She cooed at him, playing with his little hands. His father entered the room and kissed his mother on the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her and smiling at the baby. His father turned and looked at him staring through the window, his expression suddenly clouding with fury. He pulled out his wand, rushing in front of Lilly and the baby, but by the time he shouted the spell, he was gone from the window. 

With a jolt he was back in his own body again. 

"Come Harry, we have much to talk about." 

~

A/N: Crazy huh? Well it'll get even stranger. **Next chapter** is for explanations. Further more, Harry finds out that he's pretty well respected in the vampire world, in fact…he's considered royalty. 

And even better, he has complete dominance over a certain subject that we all know and love…

I pity Sevvie already.

~ Hogwarts Dropout 


	2. Slytherin Colors

A/N: Wow! I got such a wonderful response for this! And because of your kind reviews, some thanks is in order. 

__

Aku Maru: Don't worry, the big questions will be covered in this chapter. Thank you for leaving such a nice review! 

__

Sylvanus Snape: Jeepers that's a lot of praise! I hope this chapter answers your questions and lives up to your kindly review : )

__

Fatalonie – The Grinning God: Glad it caught your interest! Thanks!

__

Baroness Jumping Rain: Glad you're so interested, that means I didn't completely screw up the first chapter, which is good! I'll be happy to e-mail you when I update. Thanks for the review!

__

Lillie Chan: Update soon or else?! I wouldn't dare face your 'or else' so here is the update! Thanks for the encouraging threat, lol 

__

A Happy Reader: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you're happy. 

__

Escagirl: Your wonderful impatience is the ultimate flattery. I appreciate your encouragement!

__

Ruby-Castle: I hate to break it to you, but if the first chapter left you on the edge of your seat, this one is going to be down right cruel. I don't even want to wait long to write it! 

__

Cry: Yep, this is a slash story (or will be) and poor little sevvie is going to find out what it's like to be at the command of Harry Potter. I bet he'll regret all those detentions he gave before this story is over!

__

Hermionegranger: That's cool you have challenges, I'll have to go check it out. Thanks for reviewing!

__

Sime Fireblaze: Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!

__ ****

Inhibitions 

Chapter 2

Even the stars seemed lonely and lost as Harry looked up at them. His insides were twisting and knotting with rage, confusion, disgust… there were so many emotions battling to take over. 

__

'I have a Grandfather? Why haven't I met him before now? This must be one of Voldemort's schemes! None of this can be true…it just can't! That wasn't me eating those people…this is just a bad nightmare. I have to get to Dumbledore. He'll…fix…all this. That's it, Harry. Just get to Dumbledore.' He thought to himself, trying to calm down and focus. 

"Harry, child, calm yourself. You will not see Albus Dumbledore for quite a while yet. You have much to learn about being a vampire, and you have new responsibilities that will only draw you farther and father away from Hogwarts. I'm sorry, Harry, but you can never go back to that world. It is your destiny to defeat Voldemort. You will not do that as a scrawny, sixteen-year-old wizard. Voldemort has achieved immortality, so to defeat him, you must have immortality as well. There is a small castle not far from here that belongs to a good friend of mine. We will go there and have a nice long chat. Take my hand, please." His grandfather said, extending an elegant hand. Harry looked around, seeing only the warehouse in the distance. There was no where he could run. Summoning all his courage and brutally repressing all his questions, he took the older man's hand. 

It was like air was entering every pore in his skin with the power of a rushing waterfall. He felt his body bursting into a cloud of energy, and could see brilliant streaks of color racing past him. He no longer felt flesh against his hand, but instead felt a solid energy amazingly more powerful than his own. All he could do was latch on tighter to the energy, letting it guide him wherever they were going. 

No sooner had the blurs of colors stopped, he realized he was back in his flesh and bones, his hand latched firmly in his grandfather's. The old man smiled at him, gave his hand a squeeze before he let go…and walked up to the castle door?! 

Where had the castle come from? 

"Well, Harry, aren't you going to come in?" His grandfather was asking, holding the door open with a rusty key in his hand. Harry blinked a few times to regain his bearings, then nodded and entered. 

The castle was anything but 'small' as his Grandfather had put it. It was smaller than Hogwarts, but in Harry's eyes it was huge. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for a long time. Dusty tapestries hung on moldy stone walls, and a sheen of grime lined the rugs. Harry was sickened to find that there were occasionally dark red footprints in the twisting hallways, or dried bloody handprints smudged on the walls. His grandfather took no notice and let him through the labyrinth of corridors in silence. 

Finally, they reached a towering door at the top of a black marble staircase. His grandfather produced another key and opened the door, revealing a room that looked more habitable. It was done in red and black. The walls were covered in bookshelves, and there were various pieces of furniture indicating it was a study of some sort. The room was connected to a balcony that overlooked a bit of the castle and a dark lake. 

As Harry walked into the study, he noticed a red armchair, its covering slashed and one leg busted. The wood on the desk had vicious claw marks on its surface. A painting on the far wall portrayed someone that looked ghostly familiar, but the painting was slashed down the center, and the rip obscured the aristocratic face. 

Harry had a million questions, but the one that came out first was "Where are we?" 

His grandfather smiled and dragged two chairs out on the balcony. He sat down in one and offered the other to Harry. He sat automatically, waiting for answers. 

"The answer to that question will only give you more questions, so let me explain other things first. Why don't you ask, and I'll answer. Then I'll cover what we may miss." He suggested, crossing his legs comfortably and cocking his head to show he was ready. Harry sighed heavily and raked a shaking hand through his mess of hair. 

"If you're my grandfather, where have you been all this time?" Harry asked. Was this man yet another relative that didn't want him? His grandfather frowned sadly, his eyes lighting with something that looked like regret. 

"I am a vampire, Harry. Wizards hunt my kind. When your parents died, I would have never been given custody of you. Unlike werewolves, vampires receive no tolerance what so ever. We are killed on sight. But please believe me Harry, if that had been the only obstacle, I would have taken the risk to see you. However, it could not be like that. There was so much more standing in my path. Getting caught and killed would not have been a threat to me if I were just any ordinary vampire. But I can't take foolish risks like that. Too many vampires depend on me to ensure their survival. I am a high prince of a vampire sect. It is my job to constantly deal with mortals that discover the existence of vampires. The vampires have many enemies that constantly threaten our existence. I am responsible for every vampire under my rule, and all of their actions. It is an enormous duty. Especially since we are one of the few vampire sects that are fighting against Voldemort. 

I could not take any risks that might have gotten me eliminated, or compromised the vampire's plans. That meant no interaction with the wizarding world on my part. That does not mean you have been alone all these years. I have various spies that reported to me about your wellbeing. I know all about your adventures at Hogwarts, and your troubles with the Dursleys. However, Dumbledore was right when he said you were safest there. Although they treated you horribly, Voldemort could have _never_ gotten to you." He explained. He was silent a few moments, indicating Harry could ask another question. Harry let that soak in a bit, and opened his mouth. 

"What…what exactly happened tonight?" He asked. His grandfather smiled. 

"Your awakening. You see, in the potter line, the vampire blood runs in all of us but skips a generation. My father was a vampire hunter; my grandfather was a vampire high prince. Your father was an auror, which means he hunted vampires, werewolves, and kept tabs on Voldemort. You, however, are a vampire prince. So you see, you have always had royal vampire blood in your veins, but I had no idea if it would surface or not. Normally, it doesn't until you reach adulthood. However, with the situation being what it is regarding Voldemort, I had to give you a bit of a…boost. As the high prince, I alone have the authority to decide who becomes a vampire and who does not. The vampire sect I rule is a large one, and we have not taken in new blood for years. You are the first new vampire to be changed in a decade. You see, when you became a full adult, you may or may not have begun experiencing vampire changes taking over your body. Your father was a half vampire, and your mother was mortal. You have the blood in you, but it might have remained dormant like it did in your father. You had a fifty-fifty chance of becoming a vampire without my help. Tonight, I bit you and made you a full vampire. I simply drained you of the mortal blood that might have overpowered your vampire power. When a mortal is changed, it is called his awakening." Harry felt anger boil up inside him. 

"But why?! Why curse me like this? I was _happy_! I finally had a chance to enjoy life! What kind of grandfather ruins their grandson's life? Why me?! Why did you make _me_ a…a…monster?" He knew he sounded like a whining child, and that he was being irrational, but he just couldn't take it all in silence. He had lost everything because of this man. A grandfather he didn't even know. 

"Harry. I will not lie to you. You are a sacrifice. It has been your fate since you were born. The defeat of Voldemort rests on one person's shoulders, and that person is you. But there's a difference between a sacrifice and a martyr. You have given up a lot to fight Voldemort, your friends, your family, and your home. But you do not need to give up your future. I have taken your life, but at the price of hope for a new one. If you faced Voldemort next year as a mere wizard, you would have defeated him, but you would have been killed as well. You would have had to perform a powerful Avada Kedavra curse, and with your limited wizard abilities, you would have died with the effort. Dumbledore knew this. He was willing to exchange your life for the downfall of Voldemort. But do not judge him too harshly, Harry. If you do not stop Voldemort like you are destined to, no one else will and thousands will be killed. I'm sorry you had to hear this from me. I don't want you to die, Harry. I know you will no longer live in the wizarding world, but at least now you can have a chance to have some kind of life after Voldemort. And you never know. Your friends might not turn on you as quickly as you think they will. You might still have their friendship. But the real reason I changed you was because Voldemort himself has been awakened. He has achieved his immortality through vampire blood, and only another vampire can truly strip him of it."

Harry looked over the jeweled lake in silence. So much had changed tonight; so much had been lost and so little gained. Would he ever see Hogwarts again? Would his friends ever welcome him among them like they once had? He felt a single tear slide down his cheek. Everything he was became a sacrifice to Voldemort.

"What now?" He said quietly, still staring out over the lake. "I have promised to kill Voldemort, and if this is the way I must do it than it cannot be helped. I'm sorry I blamed you." He said in a lifeless monologue. His grandfather sighed and stood up. 

"Harry, I have something to give you. I know you do not view your awakening as a happy occasion right now, but as it is your re-birth, most vampires celebrate it. I have a gift for you, something that is truly worthy of the vampire prince you are." 

  
Harry looked up sharply and stood abruptly. 

"Vampire _prince_? I may be a vampire, but I'm no prince." He said worriedly. His grandfather smiled as if to say 'yes-you-are'. 

"I beg to differ with you, _Prince_ Harry, but as the soul heir and child to the current high prince of the _Camrille _vampire sect, you are indeed a prince and heir. And this gift is worthy of you. Please accept it." He held out a small ring box. Harry shook his head wearily but accepted the box, gently opening it to reveal a simple silver band, and the deepest green emerald he'd ever seen. In amazement, he took the ring out of the box and admired it in the moonlight. In curling script, 'Camrille' was engraved on the band. 

"I don't deserve this. It's…it's…far too much." He said, snapping out of his wonder and putting the ring back in the box. His grandfather laughed and pushed the box back into his hands. 

"Harry, that ring is yours. It belonged to your great great Grandfather and has been passed down through the generations to each Potter that ascends as the High Prince of the Camrille. My grandfather gave it to me on my awakening, and now I give it to you. Green is the color of our bloodline, and silver is the color of the Camrille. Perhaps one day you will wear it with pride." He said quietly, one hand on Harry's shoulder in a touching moment between the long lost grandfather and grandson. 

"I'm sure I will…Grandfather." Harry replied with a small smile, his hand clutching the ring box tightly. Suddenly, Harry's laughter ruined the moment. His grandfather gave him a questioning look. Harry merely smiled. "I like it even if it is Slytherin colors." His grandfather chuckled and led him back inside the castle. 

"I'm sure you still have many questions, but how about we call it a night?" He suggested. Once again, the ripped picture caught Harry's eye. 

"I just have one more question." He said. 

"What's that?" His grandfather asked. 

  
"Who lives here?" His grandfather's eyes twinkled mischievously. 

"Why, I think he's an old friend of yours. A mister…Severus Snape? Perhaps you know him." 

Harry froze. His grandfather's laughter floated after him as he left the room. 

"I suppose you'll want to poke around his castle a bit, but don't stay up too late. And you have to swear you won't tell him I let you have the run of the place. That ring will protect you from whatever hexes he's set up around here." 

And with that, his Grandfather tossed a ring of keys at Harry's feet. 

~ Hogwarts Dropout

Next Chapter: Uh oh! Harry is loose to discover all kinds of things in Snape's castle! What on earth will he find? 


	3. When the Slytherin is Away, the Gryffind...

Inhibitions  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was like a gift from whatever God was watching out for him. With the rusty keys in his hand, and the protective ring on his finger, he was twelve years old again. The castle was his candy shop, and he had a sack full of galleons.  
  
The fact he was a vampire prince, and the sad truth he would forever be hunted by people he once called friends.all of this left him at such a golden opportunity.  
  
He was not alone in this. Severus Snape was a vampire too. Dumbledore liked Snape, and Dumbledore must have known what Snape was. Harry still had thousands of questions, but it was all a bit more bearable now that he knew everyone wouldn't shun him. Dumbledore and Snape would still treat him just as they had before.  
  
Snape. The man was a complete mystery. Harry couldn't tell some fantastic, heroic story where he and Snape had been forced to work together against Voldemort, saving each other's lives and building a life long friendship. No, it was much blander than that. One day, he just woke up, and realized he didn't hate Snape anymore. He didn't like the man by any stretch of the imagination, but the childish grudges he'd carried for years had sneakily evaporated on him. Severus Snape was just a teacher he had that got his kicks by making students suffer.  
  
Truthfully, Harry Potter had a million other people he had much better reason to fear. It just seemed like a waste of energy to be intimidated by the not-so-scary potion master.  
  
So, that morning, when he'd passed Snape in the hallway, he'd given him a little smile and said good morning. The effects were humorous. Snape had watched him like a hawk for days, certain that he should be expecting something nasty to come his way. And much to the man's confusion, it never did.  
  
And there Harry was, standing in the forgotten castle of the most mysterious man he'd ever known. He looked at the keys with a mischievous smile lighting his face. Snape's castle would make for an excellent adventure.  
  
He poked around the study a bit before he set off. Most of the books were on the Dark Arts. He found a photo album tucked under a massive pile of dusty volumes. Inside of the album he found something that genuinely shocked him. Childhood pictures of Severus Snape. And here Harry thought he'd been born with thirty years on him and a scowl on his face.  
  
The pictures all moved to show a quiet little boy that never smiled at the camera, but didn't scowl. As Harry flipped the ancient pages, Severus seemed to grow before his eyes. Just as he was about to place the book back, a photo fell to the ground. It was extremely worn, as though someone had rubbed the picture right off it. It was a picture of Severus as a three- year-old. He was smiling shyly, holding a lizard that was longer than his chubby little arm. He looked like he was having the time of his life. Harry tried to put the picture back, but it seemed as though he couldn't quite follow through. Deciding not to waste time to figure out his motive, he slipped the photo into his pocket.  
  
He continued to poke around in the study, not really expecting to find anything else of interest, when a particular book caught his eye. As if drawn to it, he reached to pull it off the shelf.  
  
It didn't come off the shelf; rather it tipped downwards and caused the bookshelf to swing open. Harry practically giggled in excitement. Now he was really getting somewhere. Since he had no idea where his wand was, he lit a candle and pocketed a few more of them. Armed with his flickering light, he entered the pitch-black staircase that wound down into utter nothingness.  
  
Harry should have been frightened, but thankfully, he seemed to lack that certain trait. The candle illuminated a few feet in front of him, to show the curved staircase beneath his feet. After he was too far down to prevent it, the bookcase closed behind him. Too overcome with curiosity at what he might find at the bottom of the stairs, he paid the bookcase no heed and continued downwards.  
  
Finally, the stairs dead-ended. A small mahogany door, the wood so dark it appeared black, greeted him. The doorknob was a small ivory skull with its tiny mouth forming the keyhole. Harry tested the knob, surprised when it swayed open on silent hinges.  
  
"Must be nothing interesting in here if Snape didn't even lock the door." He spoke aloud, holding up the candle to shine some light on the interior of the room. He couldn't see very far, but he noticed a torch hanging on the wall. He used his candle to light it and in a few seconds the room was flooded with light.  
  
He had been wrong. It was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. He didn't know how he knew, but he did.  
  
He was in Snape's bedroom. Everything was covered in a layer of dust with the exception of the bed. The bed looked neat and ready to be slept in. All the wood was black, the satin sheets were black, and the floor was black marble. Harry had never seen a room completely void of color. The dresser was slightly open to reveal hanging robes.all in Snape's customary black.  
  
Harry didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he shed his outer robe. It was a dark blue one, a bit ripped and stained after the night's activities. He casually draped the robe over the desk chair. Then, with no respect whatsoever for Snape's privacy, he peeked in every drawer and even looked under the bed.  
  
He was disappointed in his searching. Not only did the older man not have a stash of naughty sex toys and porn, but he didn't have anything that gave away even a hint of who the man inside the robe really was. Before he left, Harry lit the fireplace. He knew where he'd be coming back to sleep that night.  
  
During the next couple of hours Harry saw some amazing things. Severus Snape, or one of his ancestors, had an amazing art collection that even impressed a non-patron like Harry. He saw a painting by Rembrandt and didn't doubt for a second that it wasn't the original. There was an impressive library, one that shot thirty feet into the air and had windows that stretched from floor to ceiling. The moonlight shone through them and made the silvery marble floor glitter and sparkle. The kitchens rivaled the ones at Hogwarts, though there were no friendly house elves in sight. There was something that resembled a refrigerator. When Harry opened it, he found wine bottles filled with sluggish liquid that looked suspiciously like blood, so he closed it quickly and continued his exploration.  
  
The millions of guest bedrooms were nothing special. He poked his head in eight or nine of them, then became bored with the guest halls. He wished he would have another spot of luck and stumble upon some kind of hidden staircase or forgotten door. All his nerves were tingling with the excitement. It was like he was walking through a real haunted house. He kept expecting blood to seep out from under a doorframe, or a dark stranger to catch him unawares.  
  
But, as he knew deep down, the house contained no such monsters. In fact, Harry would have guessed a werewolf lived in the house rather than a vampire. Occasionally, he would come across deep gouges in the walls, and dried blood on the ceilings and floors. He thought back to hours before, when he'd had his out of body experience and observed as his newly awakened body tore at the people.  
  
Perhaps a vampire could do just as much damage as any crazed werewolf. He distinctly remembered some vicious claws sprouting from his hands.  
  
Harry, finally tiring of his searching, leaned against the wall to rest for a moment.  
  
"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Slinking around the halls late in the night. You aren't some of Severus' prey are you?" A voice asked in a silky baritone. Harry spun around in an instant, coming level to level with a smirking portrait.  
  
The painted figure was bathed in shadows, sitting in an armchair by a curtained window. A slivering shaft of moonlight blazed across his gleaming eyes, shapely nose, and gleaming fangs. The man stood slowly from his chair, moving to the front of the painting and eyeing Harry up and down.  
  
"I'm not prey. I'm Harry, his.student." Harry coughed a bit nervously, bringing a hand up to politely block it. The painting's eyebrows arched in surprise as he noticed the ring.  
  
"Student? Don't you mean master, your majesty?" The painted man queried. Harry looked confused for a moment, and then shook his head in denial.  
  
"I'm not.you see.I'm just." Harry started. He couldn't say he wasn't vampire royalty. He was. But did that make him Severus Snape's master?  
  
"You are his master, and his prince. As you are not the High Prince, the only thing you cannot ask of him is his life. But anything else, he must do for you." The painting told him. Harry mused over that for a moment in his head. It was funny really, in a weird sort of way. What would he make Snape do?  
  
The idea of himself being fanned by Snape in a loincloth made him snicker uncontrollably.  
  
Woah. Sudden thought. Did all this apply to.sexual favors? For six years, Snape had taken every opportunity to make him angry and uncomfortable. What if, just once, he messed with Snape's mind?  
  
The look on the bat's face when he told him to kiss him would be a moment he would remember for years. And then longer.  
  
Harry eventually made it back to Snape's bedroom. He had been up for hours, and his body was beginning to slow down. Snape's monstrous bed looked like heaven. He extinguished all the torches, turned the fireplace down low, and crawled into the cavern of bed sheets.  
  
Severus Snape was exhausted. For two days, Harry Potter had been missing. Dumbledore was convinced Voldemort had him, and that he was withholding information from him. Voldemort was convinced Dumbledore had done something with him, and that he was withholding information from him. And in the midst of all the frantic searching, wild newspaper articles, and chaotic spying, the High Prince had summoned him.  
  
Although Severus played many sides, his loyalty belonged to his High Prince. Everything else came second. Dumbledore knew this, and respected it, but the older wizard was not happy when Severus had told him he was leaving the Potter search to meet with the High Prince. Severus suspected that Dumbledore thought he was sneaking around behind his back. He had not seen such disappointment in Dumbledore's eyes when directed towards him for years.  
  
So, all in all it had been a bad day. He was exhausted, and had never looked forward to going home as much as he was.  
  
He left Hogwarts, and as he went he received suspicious stares from everyone with eyes. No matter how many times he proved his loyalty to them, they immediately pointed their fingers at him when something went wrong.  
  
But it was no matter. With out him, they'd all be dead. Including Harry Potter.  
  
The boy was hardly deserving of the Adonis like body he flaunted around with. He was still an immature eleven-year-old boy in mind, always thinking about himself and constantly seeking attention from those around him.  
  
Well, he didn't always demand attention. He was rather shy in class, but he was certainly a show off on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
'What are you saying, Severus? That just because he's Harry Potter he shouldn't be allowed to pursue his talents? Does a little quidditch fame make him the egotist you strive to paint him as?'  
  
Inner voices were pesky and annoying.  
  
He apparated to the outer grounds of his castle, quickly weaving his way up the path to the back door. When he was a few feet away, the voice of the High Prince spoke in his mind. Severus was fond of telepathic techniques. They had saved his life many a time.  
  
Severus, glad you made it. We will discuss things in the morning, get some rest. The voice of the High Prince ordered gently, fading out of his mind like a rippling wave. Severus shook his head briskly a few times to clear his mind again before he quietly entered the house.  
  
It was dark, but his vampire eyesight gave him perfect vision. Besides, this was the home he had grown up in. He could have found the way to his bedroom without any of his senses in working order. He ascended the stairs two at a time, and reached the study quickly. Two of the chairs were sat in. Who had come with the High Prince?  
  
Shrugging off the question as one that would be answered on the morrow, he carefully pulled the book that triggered the lever. The bookshelf slid open easily, revealing the winding black staircase behind the shelf. Practically dead on his feet, (no pun intended) he descended the stairs.  
  
His bedroom was completely black. He was too tired to light the torches, and didn't want the heat anyway, so he merely shrugged out of his outer robe, kicked off his shoes, and slid into bed. It was out of character for him to be so inattentive to details, but if he couldn't drop his vigilance in his own bedroom then when could he? He just wanted a good night of sleep.  
  
His eyes were closed before he even hit the pillow. Literally dead to the world, probably because he hadn't fed in over two weeks, his senses were far too weak to alarm him that he was sleeping beside someone.  
  
Harry smiled slightly in his sleep and curled up against the new warm pillow.  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, there you guys go! I need help though! I have a basic idea for where I'll take this story if I don't get any other suggestions, but if you have your own idea, PLEASE TELL ME! I've come across a bit of writer's block. So, perhaps you could dip into your jars of creativity and spare me some extra, huh?  
  
Anyway, next and far more important:  
  
Review Replies!  
  
Sylvanus Snape - You are so on my good list. Wow, you've reviewed like all my stories. I'm glad you like Harry's gramps. I'm always nervous about original characters of any kind, but that made me feel tons better! And, yes, he does have a name. I just haven't thought of it yet, lol. He'll probably just be 'High Prince' until I can get my hands on a baby name book.  
  
Katy999 - I made the intro up. One day I'm going to write a book on modern wizardry, because I'm completely full of that kind of crap.  
  
Helen - Don't hurt yourself, buddy. Here it is, though I can't guarantee that innocent animals weren't harmed during the creation of this lil sucker.  
  
Dark Hikari Kamiya - Yeah, I read the masquerade. I don't have anyone to play it with though : ( I love the ventrues, but they won't have much to do with the story. I might incorporate the Worym (or however you spell it) as some kind of affiliate with Voldemort though, glad you liked it too.  
  
Too everyone else: BIG THANKS!!!! *gives everyone who reviewed Severus Snape tote bags* 


	4. Introd

In the black bedroom, there was no way for the occupants to tell that dawn had descended on them, but Severus could feel it in his bones. He could extend his senses miles away and hear birds chirping out on the grounds; he could hear rats scurrying through the floorboards.  
  
But none of these trivial sounds were what he focused on. No, there was a different sound that made his eyes finally open (albeit slowly and protesting each millimeter).  
  
Something, or rather someone, was suckling on his neck.  
  
His first instinct was to strain his memory for the happenings of the previous night. Had he been so hungry he lost control and brought some unknowing victim into his chambers? Why hadn't he already finished them off?  
  
He curiously sniffed at the air. No smell. In fact, they weren't making any noise either. If it weren't for the slippery little tongue prodding the skin in his neck, he would have been convinced that no one was there at all.  
  
Which meant one thing. He was in bed with another vampire.  
  
He forced his eyes opened and turned his head. A mop of wild black hair obscured his vision and prevented him from seeing the face of the young man draped over him, suggestively licking at his neck. If he were a younger man, he might have been inclined to enjoy the situation, but he was not young and he was not naïve. Sex with another vampire was amazing, beyond anything a mortal could ever experience.so he he'd heard anyway.  
  
But all that was really inconsequential to his present.erm.position. The "attacker" certainly wasn't hurting him, and if not for that adventurous little tongue, he gave the appearance of being asleep. Severus forced himself to remain relaxed. Perhaps he could manage to turn him over and get a good look at his face. That might clear the whole situation up. Obviously he was still dressed, so nothing had happened between them, he just had some mysterious vampire suckling at his throat.  
  
He handled the situation very calmly and rationally until he got a glimpse of scar. Then bright green eyes, clouded with sleep, were looking at him curiously as he carefully shifted their positions. Now he was ensnared in the wayward limbs of Harry Potter, his body loosing what signs of excitement it had begun to show instantly.  
  
Merlin help him, but he screamed.  
  
Harry grinned lazily.  
  
"Ummmm.so full, and comfy.all mornings should be this good.no bad dreams last night. I should sleep with someone more often. And he tastes so good.I'm sure he won't mind just a little lick.Merlin help me I'm never going to get out of bed this morning. This has to be the best dream."  
  
"AGH!"  
  
Harry bolted up in bed, green eyes shooting open like firecrackers. A mass amount of confusion followed. His bed partner (Oh my god, he was real!) was struggling like a madman to get out of the tangle of sheets and limbs they were in. Harry wasn't helping the situation by wiggling around, so he made himself sit still while the other occupant tumbled out of the bed, landing hard on the floor before he stood up and stared at him with widened black eyes.  
  
Ah. He'd guessed right. It was Severus' bedroom. And he looked hilarious in the morning. His robes were twisted every which way and his hair hung in frizzy tangles and knots. Harry smiled at him, scooting out of the bed. With one finger, he deftly closed Severus' hanging jaw, grabbed his robe off the back of the chair, and left the bedroom.  
  
Severus didn't know what to do with himself. Harry Potter was alive. He wasn't in the clutches of the Dark Lord, nor was he wasn't unconscious in the Forbidden Forest. He was sleeping in his bed, in his manor, most likely hunting around in his kitchen for breakfast by now. Not a scratch on him.  
  
The inconsiderate little BRAT!  
  
In a roar of anger and frustration Severus spun on his heel, all but running up the stairs. He pushed on the bookcase and went stumbling into the study. The most peculiar sight greeted him.  
  
The High Prince, who had never revealed his face to anyone, vampire or victim, sat casually out on his balcony with his trademark obscuring cloak dropped. Harry Potter stood nearby, looking at the High Prince's wineglass of blood with a mixture of distaste and longing on his features. As he usually did, the High Prince beckoned him forward without sparing him so much as a glance. Humbly lowering his eyes, trying valiantly to hide the confusion and anger on his face, he pushed open the glass doors and stepped falteringly onto the balcony.  
  
A new problem arose. He hadn't eaten in a long time, and the sun was rising slowly in the sky, a bloody sword pointing at him accusingly for daring to enter its warmth. A bout of weakness overcame him that he couldn't override. He should have drunk from his reserves last night before facing the High Prince. This little show was unacceptable!  
  
His knees caved and he vainly grabbed at the heavy red draperies, wishing himself to be hidden in their comforting shadows.  
  
"Harry, help him inside. The fool hasn't eaten." The High Prince said in an exasperated tone. Then in a kinder one, he addressed Harry who had effortlessly lifted the prone body of his potions master and carried him inside the comfy study. His skin was cool, almost like ice underneath his fingers. The airy voice of his grandfather drifted through the study. "You see Harry, when you go too long without eating, you become weak and powerless. Severus has never fully embraced vampirism. He'd much rather live in the wizard world. He does this, silly boy." His grandfather said. He took the bottle he'd poured his "drink" from and rested it against Severus' lips. The younger man looked exhausted, his eyes unfocused and his muscles lax. Harry worried on his bottom lip as he held Severus' head up, watching the crimson fluid seep through the gap in the papery lips. In an effort to prevent him from choking, Harry gently stroked Severus' vulnerable throat, noticing though his worry the love nibbles. When Snape did come around, Harry was going to make himself scarce.  
  
Finally, when the bottle was empty, Severus began to come around.  
  
The High Prince inwardly sighed, partially in relief and partially in annoyance. Harry was a trusting kid, so that would make the process easier. The High Prince also suspected that Harry already knew that he had the blood of the undead, perhaps that was why he was taking it so calmly. In fact, he seemed more curious over the addition to his family than to his new form. All the same, whether he was taking it well or not, he would have a million questions and a million things to be taught before he faced the rest of the sect.  
  
And Severus. Severus would have a million questions, and most likely a million protests, when he found out he was to be Harry's personal tutor. He wished he could do it himself, but it was against tradition for the High Prince to rear a new vampire, even if he was royalty. Besides, Voldemort was advancing in.  
  
But that wasn't main priority right then. He had to get Severus back to the world of the.well. kind of living.and then he had to get both of them filled in, answer any more questions Harry had, and get back to his castle. Merlin only knows what mischief had gone on in his two week long absence.  
  
Two weeks. It had taken him almost a week and a half to kidnap Harry. Dumbledore had him well protected, but there were holes. There were chinks in his protection that the High Prince was glad he had exploited. Better him than Voldemort.  
  
But there were no chinks in his armor for Harry. For years he had dreamed that things might turn out like this, that he might get Harry as a teenager rather than a twenty something year old man. Now that Harry was awakened, and that ring was on his body, Harry could apparate right into Voldemort's thrown room and he would still have more protection than Dumbledore could have ever offered him.  
  
Dumbledore. Hmph. There wasn't a man alive that the High Prince hated more. It had been a constant dance between the two of them. He had managed to turn his son against him, but not Harry. Harry was his. Let the bastard chew worry about him for a few months. He had gnawed on the fear for years.  
  
But finally, everything was falling into place. Harry was right where he should be, eyes finally opened to his potential. And damn Albus Dumbledore forever denying him of it.  
  
Severus felt the world slam back into focus. A warm hand sliding was sliding gently up and down his throat, and a soft lap was supporting his head. A soft lap that belonged to Harry fucking Potter. He sat up too quickly, and the room lurched again.  
  
"Gently Severus, you'll get nauseous and all that babying we did will be good for nothing." The High Prince chastised lightly. His firm, resolute voice was comforting as it always was, still inspiring a sense of respect and awe in him that no one else could do. Severus forced himself to focus only on the High Prince. He needed more nourishment if he was going to be any good to anyone. "Excellent idea, Severus." The High Prince commented on his thoughts, snapping his fingers elegantly.  
  
A ratty looking house elf blinked into existence, his tiny little shoulders slumping in relief to find the High Prince rather than an irate Severus awaiting him.  
  
"Bring two bottles, little elf." Although it was a command, it was said in a way that made the tiny elf feel as if he'd been asked as an equal. He retrieved it as fast as possible, delighted at the smile he received in gratitude.  
  
The High Prince gave a bottle to Severus, poured himself a second glass, and then poured a glass for Harry. He drank his quickly, beginning to pace with his hands folded behind his back. He stopped pacing long enough to send a grin at Severus.  
  
"You look horrible, Severus." He teased. Severus, meanwhile, was obtusely refusing to look at his face. "Severus, you may look at me. You will not like what you see, but I give you permission to see it."  
  
That meant he had to look.  
  
"My apologies, High Prince. I. I am just confused." He said shakily, tearing his eyes away from the figure that could easily pass for Harry in forty or so years. What did it possibly mean?  
  
"Don't be. It doesn't suit you. I don't like what you're thinking though Severus, so please restrain your thoughts." The High Prince could not hide the anger in his voice. How dare Severus think such horrible things about his grandson? The boy had no ill feelings towards Severus.  
  
Harry looked at them wearily.  
  
"Would you two like some privacy for a few moments? I can.sit on the balcony for awhile." He offered, looking uncomfortable. The High Prince's eyes snapped to him in surprise.  
  
"Harry, never feel as though you are not welcome in my presence. You are intelligent enough to understand anything I may wish to say to Severus. There will be no more secrets kept from you." He said in that gentle tone he always used with Harry. Harry nodded, an embarrassed flush in his cheeks. He stared into his glass, a small frown on his lips. He hadn't drunk from it. The High Prince steeled himself for what would come next.  
  
"Now Severus. As you can plainly see, I am a Potter. Harry is of my direct bloodline, and has gone through his awakening. He is now Prince of the Camrille sect. I don't know why you harbor dislike for him, and frankly I don't care. You will get over it, because you will be his personal tutor from now on. I will inform Dumbledore of the cause of your absence, and if I'm in a particularly good mood, I might even explain Harry's awakening. Of course, all this is dependent on whether or not Harry finds you worthy to teach him. Harry?" The High Prince asked. Harry glanced shyly at Severus nodding his head under a mop of wild black hair. Harry quickly realized that his Grandfather had two very different personalities. Part of him wished he would show more respect to Severus. It was embarrassing (if not a little amusing) to see his teacher bossed around so imperiously by his Grandfather. Obviously Severus was a little unused to the harsh tone of command either, because he looked just as embarrassed as Harry did.  
  
Then again, that flush could be from anger.  
  
"Good then. You will teach him everything he needs to know as a Prince and as a vampire. You are both under my protection, and may go anywhere that you deem necessary in his training. Every three weeks you will bring him home so I can oversee his progress. I would prefer it if he never went to Hogwarts again, but if it's absolutely necessary, I will tolerate a visit or two." The High Prince winked at his grandson, as if to say, "you can visit your friends if you really want to".  
  
"Keep in mind Severus, that you are his teacher but no longer his superior. In the end, his command goes above yours. You will take the blood oath to him, and if he is killed in a situation where your life could have been given to prevent it, may the Gods help your damned soul, because I will personally remove whatever is left of it from your body with my.bare.hands." He threatened very clearly; pinning Severus with a warning glare so fierce that Harry was convinced that if he became half as strong as his Grandfather was, Voldemort had a snowball's chance in hell. He seriously hoped that wrath would never be turned on him.  
  
"You may speak your mind, Severus. I'm finished with my instructions." The High Prince commanded in a more gentle tone, resuming his pacing. Harry watched Severus turn his head away from both of them to glare out at the rising sun instead. He looked as though he'd been condemned to die.  
  
Harry really had to stop making such corny puns in his head. He sighed. It was disappointing though, that Severus could be so against the position. Did he hate him that much? Harry thought the animosity had faded out over the years past, but maybe he had just been hiding it better. Severus opened his mouth as though to speak, shook his head once, and closed it deftly before he opened it again.  
  
"I am too weak to give a blood oath." Was what he finally said, his elegant fingers clutching the empty bottle like a mousetrap does its prey.  
  
"No, you are too protective of what little of your privacy you still have. I know it is a great strain to give more than one blood oath in a lifetime, especially from a person such as yourself, but you will do it." The High Prince stared at his slightly slumped form on the ripped couch; his greasy black hair hiding the pain his sentence had caused. Perhaps he was being a bit harsh on the boy. It could not be helped. The blood oath was key to Harry's protection. In a softer tone, he added, "You will do it after I leave." Severus flinched at the words, looking completely dejected and hurt. The High Prince steeled his resolve and walked to the door.  
  
"Harry, Severus will answer your questions from now on until I see you again in three weeks. You have my love and protection, child." He said with a kind smile, extending his hand in a small wave goodbye before he exited the room and was gone from the castle.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well then! Next chapter we find out about the blood oath (It's gonna be good people, I'm excited about it!) and that maybe Harry's training will begin.but I doubt it. Mostly just the blood oath. For all the readers that are also reading my other fics, the updating on them might be a bit irregular for awhile. I'm only getting a few minutes here and there to write, and the inspiration for those stories just isn't coming. They will come though, just be patient.  
  
Big thanks and hugs goes to:  
  
Cassiopeia ~ I am writing this just as it comes. Sometimes I plan stories out, but most times I just let the story write itself. Most of the time I find out my brain is working without me and already has some fabulous plot that it just didn't tell me about. I'll find out how this ends at the same time you do! So, I guess it's minor details I'm after. If you have some place you think they should go, or something they should do, I'm all ears! As for the nickname thing, I don't know. Sometimes "Sev" just slips out. I'll try not to use it too much though. Thanks for the review!  
  
Freda Potter ~ Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you enjoyed it  
  
Sylvanus Snape ~ Man, you're like my favorite reviewer! Lol, I still don't have a name for Harry's pappy. Any suggestions?  
  
psycho doughboy ~ Here's my update, sorry it took so long! Thanks for the review : )  
  
JessicaKou ~ Well, it was a bit anticlimatic, but the slashy bed scenes are still a bit in the future... Thanks for the review!  
  
katrina ~ Yeah, sneaky Harry is pretty cute. Heck, any kind of Harry is pretty cute. Thanks for the review!  
  
Setsuri ~ I guess this was a Lvl 2, but Lvl 3 will come soon! And don't we all wish we could wake up with a warm life size Sevvie pillow? I know I do. I'd probably never get out of bed though, lol. Thanks!  
  
Katy999 ~ Hey Katy! Good to hear from you again! Thanks for the compliment, and I'm glad this story makes you happy!  
  
Sabrina ~ And the longest review award goes to *drumroll* Sabrina! I love long reviews, you so rock. And, I'll be happy to answer your questions: 1. Harry was taken to the warehouse after his Grandfather kidnapped him from Hogwarts. He was unconscious at the time. 2. Yes, the castle is very Beauty and the Beast. I love that castle. I would live in that castle if I could. In fact, I think I'll make my castle look like it. It seems to fit Severus though, I guess it could be said it's just a generic, run of the mill "castle full of scary monster and dark secrets" 3. Harry's "clan" is the Potters. That's his bloodline or in other words, his family. His "sect" is the Camrille. That's the group of vampires he will rule eventually. The name will be explained later. 4. Coincidence that the ring is in Slytherin colors? *grins slyly* Get it? He's got "Slytherin" wrapped around his finger. A *cough cough* particular slytherin wrapped around his finger. My puny attempt at forshadowing. 5. Yes, Harry was quick to "accept" his vampirism, but maybe he hasn't yet? Don't worry though, Sev will get to the bottom of whatever feelings he's suppressing soon enough. Thank you for the review!  
  
mystic aura ~ Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter keeps you busy!  
  
IncubusSuccubus ~ Yes, Sevvie pillow. Available soon at your local Wal-mart. (don't we all wish)  
  
Lily_Cat ~ The thanks is due to you! I really appreciate your review!  
  
Kit ~ You are too nice, Kit. I love it that you like my musings at the beginning! That makes me feel all happy inside : )  
  
mei ~ Hey mei! Thanks for the idea, I hope it's kind of what you had in mind.  
  
Maxennce ~ Don't worry, I'll keep going! I'm like a fanfiction super-hero! Through wind, and hail, and computer viruses...I will update! Muahahahah! Yes, well, ahem. Thanks for the review : )  
  
jliles ~ Why thank you jliles, and yes, this is HP/SS slash. I hope you'll still read and enjoy!  
  
howling wolf ~ Yes, this is slash. And, yes, there was a disclaimer. And yes, I hope you crawl out from under your homophobic little rock soon.  
  
  
  
*Gives everyone who reviewed Harry Potter toothbrushes * 


End file.
